Practical Revision
by gijane197702
Summary: Sometimes, a combination of an imbalance of hormones and revising can be a good thing. Set Deathley Hallows, so SPOILERS


**Title:** Practical Revision

**Author:** gijane7702  
**Rating & Warnings: **NC17//smut/pregnancy sex//_Deathly Hallows_ spoilers

**Pairing(s): **Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks

**Word Count:** 1973

**Summary:** Sometimes, a combination of an imbalance of hormones and revising can be a good thing.

**Author's Notes:** I've heard it's the best kind…Set Christmas of _Deathly Hallows_

Flames cracked merrily in the library's fireplace casting a warm glow onto the occupant of the armchair placed near it, Nymphadora Tonks. Curled up with her feet tucked under her and a hand resting protectively on her baby bump, Dora sat watching her husband, Remus Lupin, who was intently revising (notes and all) her father's copy of _What to Expect When Your Witch Is Expecting_.

She moistened her lips as a sudden jolt of desire raced down her spine as Remus licked his finger in preparation to turn to the next page. Dora then smiled, ready to pounce. However, a knock on the door stopped her before she could do anything.

Andromeda Tonks popped her head around the door and said, "Were just going upstairs now, Nymphadora." She then grinned knowingly at Dora, who knew she had been 'caught' with the look of desire on her face. Turning to her daughter's husband, she asked, "How's your reading going, Remus?"

"It's quite…interesting," he told her, putting his quill down, a bemused half smile appearing on his face. The baby kicked at the sound of his father's voice.

"It is, isn't it?" Ted Tonks appeared behind his wife and grinned at his son-in-law. "Are you taking notes?" He grinned.

Remus blushed slightly and ducked his head causing his in-laws burst out with laughter. Dora joined in as she massaged her belly, trying to calm the now active baby.

Her husband had been reading any sort of pregnancy book he could get his hand on. It wasn't until last night when Ted, who had been on the run since the new Ministry "policies" regarding Muggleborns had been put into effect, had came home for Christmas and had given Remus _this _book.

"There is some fascinating information in here," Remus said. "It almost reads like…"

"_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_?" Ted finished for him with a chuckle. Remus' bright blues eyes widened in surprise and he nodded. "Same author. Although with 'Anonymous' we're not supposed to know that."

Andromeda snorted. "That book doesn't work…it didn't on me. That one does though," she pointed at the book in front of Remus. "It helped _so_ much when I was pregnant with Dora."

She winked at her daughter, who made a revolted face at the innuendo. As a child, Dora had accidentally stumbled over _What to Expect When Your Witch Is Expecting _while looking for Christmas presents in the back of her parents' cupboard. Needless to say, at nine she had been horrified at what the book contained.

Tonight she couldn't wait for her husband to finish reading it.

Rolling her eyes at her daughter's reaction, Andromeda told them, "Goodnight, Nymphadora…Remus."

They both bade her goodnight. Ted waited until she was halfway down the corridor before he leaned into the library further and whispered, "She's in denial that I won her over with that book." Dora and Remus laughed. "Good night you two, I'm off to pull _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ off the bedroom bookshelf…" He winked.

"Go away, Dad!" Dora yelped.

"The Silencing Charms will be up, I promise," Ted said as a parting shot before slamming the library door shut.

Remus began to laugh again. Dora shook her head, part in amusement, part in revulsion. "Shut it you!" she shot at him, causing him to laugh louder. "Just as I was getting hot and bothered watching you looking dead sexy revising and he had to go ruin it."

"Watching me revise turned you on? Seriously?" Remus shook his head in amazement as she nodded affirmatively. "Chapter Five said…wow!"

"Stupid book," she said scornfully. "You know anything has been turning me on lately." Pregnancy hormones had worked in their favour so far: their sex life had never been better. Any teeny thing (this morning it had been watching him shave) made her horny as hell. "And watching you revise, by the way, has always turned me on. When you would at Grimmauld Place…mmmmm." Dora's eyes became unfocused at the memories. She licked her lips again, then continued, "I used to have fantasies about that us and that desk in the drawing room. I wonder if Harry would let us…" Dora licked her lips again.

She was jolted back into the present as Remus slammed the book closed and stood up behind the desk. Dora immediately caught sight of his erection all ready straining through his robes and smiled. The sight of his young pregnant wife getting aroused right in front of him must have been too much for her husband. Thank goodness Remus was quite ready and willing to support her through _everything_.

"Come here," he said hoarsely. She sprung up rather agilely from the armchair for a witch six months pregnant and all but ran to him. "It's not the desk at Grimmauld Place…"

"But it'll do," Dora she finished breathlessly for him.

Remus grunted his agreement and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't have to go far because she had all ready stood on her tiptoes to meet him. Mouths fusing, it was like an explosion to her.

"Pregnancy hormones are the best," he muttered along her neck as he trailed kisses. "So…explosive."

Dora smiled secretly. He understood her so well. "Better than make-up sex," she agreed as she cupped him through his clothing, grinning as he groaned his appreciation.

Remus pulled back from her neck. "I don't know, Dora. The make-up sex we had the night after Dumbledore died was pretty intense."

Dora giggled as she began to unbutton his robes. "Yes…it was. But that was reunion sex…a bit different. And it's 'lovemaking'."

"I'm so very sorry," he laughed as she helped him out of his robes, and then reached for the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing.

Remus pulled it up and over her head, tossing it aside. He cupped her breasts, which were overflowing from her bra, then latched onto a nipple and sucked right through the material. Dora moaned her approval.

He suddenly pulled back in surprise. "You're leaking!"

"It's colostrum…totally natural." At the surprised look on his face, she added defensively, "You're not the only one reading pregnancy books!"

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "It tastes sweet!"

"Then your son will love it." Dora was quite adamant they refer to the baby as a boy. She just _knew_.

While they were talking, his hands were roaming all over her belly, the thing he loved to do most. When Remus had come home he had been attentive but it wasn't until she had begun to show that he truly realised that they were actually _having a_ _baby_ and became ecstatic about it.

He sat back down in the chair with nothing but his pants on whispering, "I love your belly," reverently again it, all the while peppering it with kisses. He tugged her skirt down and off, leaving her clad only in her knickers when he half rose and reached around and removed her bra. Still half out of his seat, Remus took off his pants.

"Are these new?" he asked her as he helped her step out of her knickers.

"I finally had to get maternity underwear." Dora muttered. For all she revelled in her baby bump, she had point blank refused to wear maternity clothing. She had borrowed some skirts from Hestia and wore his t-shirts.

"They're quite sexy, Dora," he told her.

She grinned at him. "I knew you'd like them. Mum was quite scandalised when I bought them." Dora then groaned as he sat back down then blew at the curls at the junction of her legs. "Oh my God…Remus," she moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair and throwing her head back. "Now!" she demanded suddenly.

Another low chuckle had her looking back down. Her husband was sitting back in his chair, his erection bobbing around freely. "I'm yours for the taking, Mrs Lupin."

Dora stepped closer to the chair and his hands immediately went to her hips as he helped her guide herself to sitting down on his erection. They both groaned as he entered her slowly. Once he was fully imbedded, Dora looked into his eyes and said, "You'll always be mine, Mr Lupin."

"I love you so much," Remus whispered as she began to slowly rock back and forth, eliciting groans from both of them.

"I love you too," Dora panted back as she began to move up and down.

They made love in the chair for a few minutes longer before Remus slowed her hips down and said, "You know, technically this isn't the desk. It's the chair."

"How am I supposed to get onto the desk with this?" she asked pointedly while indicating her baby bump.

The Marauderesque grin that broke out on her husband's face had her grinning as well. He gently tapped her hips, signifying that she should stand, which she did. He stood as well, then, grasping her hips gently once more, he spun her around so she now had her back to him. Knowing exactly what Remus wanted her to do next, Dora bent at the waist and placed her hands on the desk on either side of the book to brace herself.

"Close enough," Remus whispered into her ear as he entered her.

"Mmmmmmm," was all she could manage to say as the vibrations raced through her.

"After the baby is born." He splayed his hands over her bump. "We'll try this again and do it properly. "

Dora groaned her approval, and then she reached a hand through her legs. Wedging it in, she managed to stroke him as he entered and withdrew from her. Remus crushed her left breast in a show of pleasure at her actions.

"I love you so much, Dora," he whispered, picking his pace up. "Love you so much."

"I love you too," she panted, the pleasurable sensations too much for her to say much more.

"My baby…having my baby…my baby," Remus chanted as he thrust into her. "My _wife_…is having my baby."

She knew what he felt. It still felt like a miracle each morning to her, especially after how rough the last year had been on both of them, when she woke up next to him and caught the glint of his wedding band on the hand that was cradling her belly.

"Your baby," Dora whispered in reply. "My husband."

"Yes," he grunted. "Yours. Forever. Love you."

Remus shifted her hips lower so he was entering her at a different angle. Jolts of desire raced through her and she came, screaming his name. He came a few moments after her, still chanting, "My wife…my baby."

Pausing to catch his breath, Remus withdrew from her a few minutes later and collapsed back into his chair. Dora sat down in his lap and snuggled up to him. Placing a kiss on the remainder of the scar of the bite that made him a werewolf, she told him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Dora," he replied, stroking her pink spikes. "I love you so much."

"And our baby," she added, placing his hands on her belly.

"And our baby," Remus echoed. "I love both of you with all my heart."

"I can't wait for him to be born!" Dora said excitedly. "Three and a half more months! It's so long!"

"I know. April seems so far away," he agreed. "Until then…we do have the book." Remus waved his hand indicating _What to Expect When Your Witch Is Expecting_, which was still sitting closed on the desk. "I flipped ahead to Chapter Seven: The Third Trimester. You should see some of the Levitation Charms they have in there to make lovemaking easier on you as get….bigger."

"Really?" Dora asked amused. "Let's try some now."

And she reached for the book her husband began to laugh.


End file.
